Bik-ini Bottom Blues
''Bikini Bottom Blues ''(also known as Life in Bik-ini Bottom) is the debut album by Irish rock group Spongebob Squarepants. Described as one of the first hard rock / metal album, the album brought together 11 tracks from the group's first 3 years of life. 3 from 1967, 7 from 1968, and 1 from 1969. Squarepants described the album as "a collage of my drug-filled, bass days, when we could write a hit song in two seconds." The album was backed by three hit songs released in the year before, 1968. It was not a hit in Europe until the group released their second album, "Without You". Background In the early stages of 1969, Eugene Krabs, the group's guitarist and Squarepants recorded demos of all 11 tracks on the album. The duo brought the songs in for the group to listen to, and after some track swapping, the group decided to record the songs from the demos. Recording On April 1st, 1969, SBSP entered the studio and gave the demos to Plankton, who loved the demos and set up a recording date for April 4th. They recorded a polished version of their hit, "Are Ya Ready, Kids?" and "Bikini Bottom Blues", the title track. Later that evening, Patrick Star (the drummer) and Krabs recorded "Ravioli Ravioli". On April 27th they recorded an orchestral "Texas Song", much to the dismay of Squarepants. Plankton had hired additional musicians to aid Squidward Tentacles with arranging the group's more complex songs. They also recorded an orchestral "Krusty Krab Pizza". On May 5th and 6th they recorded a new "Gary Come Home", with a new guitar solo and bass part. On May 14th they recorded "Who Are You People?", "Old Man Jenkins", "Davy Jones' Locker", and "Krabby Patty". On July 25th, on a break from their tour, they recorded a new "Best Day Ever". Songs The album has been described as a "bluesy, rocking romp through 1960s SBSP" by critics. It's been regarded as blues rock, art rock, and hard rock. "Bikini Bottom Blues" The song has a short acoustic intro that lasts about a minute before Krabs plays the standing riff of the song. The song is in E major with Tentacles playing an old 20s blues style piano throughout the track. Krabs continues the riff as Squarepants sings about what many assume is his childhood. Star and Krabs sign off the track with alternating guitar and drum solos as the track fades into the next one. "Are Ya Ready, Kids?" The track opens with a piano riff played by guest pianist, an unknown Elton John. The bass plays in 4/4 as the piano continues in 7/4, and Squarepants starts singing gibberish as Krabs plays random notes on his B string before launching into a guitar solo as every other instrument stops. This guitar solo could get very long in live performances. The band then returns back to the main song as Squarepants starts singing about his drug abuse. Krabs called the song a "cry for help, but we couldn't tell". "Texas Song" This track opens on harmonica (played by Tentacles) and Krabs on slide guitar. Squarepants starts playing a IV-I-V-V-VI progression in the key of D# minor. Squarepants starts mimicing work in progress Track listing Side One # "Bikini Bottom Blues" - 4:34 (Krabs, Squarepants) # "Are Ya Ready, Kids?" - 3:26 (Squarepants, Tentacles) # "Texas Song" - 5:47 (Krabs, Star) # "Who Are You People?" - 3:13 (Krabs, Squarepants) # "Ravioli Ravioli" - 4:00 (Krabs, Squarepants) Side Two # "Gary Come Home" - 5:36 (Squarepants, Krabs) # "Davy Jones' Locker" - 3:58 (Krabs, Squarepants) # "Krabby Patty" - 2:34 (Squarepants) # "Krusty Krab Pizza" - 1:00 (Krabs, Squarepants) # "Old Man Jenkins" - 4:03 (Krabs) # "Best Day Ever" - 7:54 (Squarepants, Tentacles)